


these sweet days (just seem sweeter with you)

by VariousStories123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Corny Aaron Burr, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Love at First Sight, Lovey-Dovey Hamilton, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pride Rally, Queer Themes, Subtle Washingdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousStories123/pseuds/VariousStories123
Summary: They meet at a Pride rally.He’s beautiful and radiant with paint smeared all over his cheeks and hair sparkling with glitter.God, Aaron had never seen something or someone so beautiful as him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doublefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/gifts).



> Hello Doublefudge! I have absolutely no idea who you are but happy early birthday anyways! Please forgive me for my poor writing and may you have many wishes and gifts on your actual birthday!

They meet at a Pride rally.

He’s beautiful and radiant with paint smeared all over his cheeks and hair sparkling with glitter.

God, Aaron had never seen something or someone so beautiful as him.

***

Aaron didn’t mean to get swept up in the rally.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t an ally or that he wasn’t gay himself, he just didn’t have the time. It was finals week afterall and he didn’t have time to go marching down the street with a flag in his hands.

He told himself this as he caught himself staring longingly at some of the marchers, some who were dancing along to a beat of a radio someone had brought. Aaron was about to shake himself away, gripping his books tighter when a body bumped into his making him drop everything he was holding.

“Holy-! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

He looked mournfully at his fallen things before turning, a terse frown on his face when he came nose to nose with one of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen his his whole life. 

Aaron swallowed before answering. “I’m alright.” He nearly took a sigh of relief at how steady his voice was despite his pounding heart. “My name is Aaron Burr.”

The man smiled, dimple forming. “My name’s Alexander Hamilton. Here lemme help you out.”

With one sweeping movement, he picked up his books and miscellaneous things and handed it back to him. “You here for the Pride rally? I am, “ he said smiling. Then as an afterthought- “I’m gay by the way.”

Aaron smiled back, his heart thumping even harder now. “What a coincidence. I am too.”

Alexander laughed, a bright sparkling thing. His burning eyes seared into Aaron’s flesh and he briefly wondered if he could withstand the flame. “We should go out.”

Without even thinking, he was already replying. “Friday at 7:00 P.M.”

“It’s a date,” Alexander coyly said before pressing a searing kiss onto his mouth making Aaron nearly drop his things again. “Here’s my number. Call me alright sugar?”

With those sultry words and a phone number pressed against his hand, he was gone like a whirlwind leaving only a gaping Aaron.

He had known from that first meeting; he was in for a ride.

***

He took a deep breath as he fiddled with his car keys outside of Alexander’s dorm. As it turned out, he actually went to the same college as Aaron and was rooming with his friends. Suddenly the door opened and Aaron slipped the keys inside his pocket as he came face to face with Alexander.

He was just as beautiful, if not more than, the first time Aaron had met him. With tousled hair and lowered lashes, he blinked up at Aaron with a smile. “Here to take me on that date you promised me?”

His lips quirked up into a small smile. “Don’t remember it being a promise,” he teased. 

Alexander’s lips curved into a pout, leaning against the door of the dorm. “I didn’t know you were so mean.”

Before he could stop himself, his hand brushed against his cheek. “What can I say? Don’t trust first appearances.”

Alexander giggled before pressing the hand tighter against his cheek. “Aren’t you truthful. Anyways, are we going to go? My roommates will be annoyed with me keeping the door open so long.” 

Aaron nodded before grabbing his hand. “Let’s go.”

***

The restaurant Aaron took them to was small but homey and he could see that Alexander enjoyed that aspect as he snuggled into him. 

“Seat for two?” A waitress asked, a smile on her face.

“Yes please,” Aaron answered, pressing a fond kiss against Alexander’s head. Alexander smiled up at him, returning the kiss except to his jaw instead.

The waitress quickly seated them before giving them a menu and leaving. Alexander opened his menu and Aaron followed suit. “You chose a nice spot Aaron,” Alexander said with a sweet grin. 

Aaron scoffed. “You sound doubtful.”

Alexander laughed, loud and twinkling. “Well, how was I supposed to know you weren’t going to take me to a seedy bar,” he teased.

He huffed before leaning over the table to capture his lips in a kiss. “Well I didn’t, now did I?”

Alexander’s lips parted, swollen red and with soft, doe eyes, he spoke, “No, I suppose didn’t.”

***

They go on more dates and with each one, Aaron can feel himself falling a bit more.

To be honest, it scares him.

It was terrifying to kiss him, terrifying to press his body up against his, terrifying to lie beside him with his head on his chest.

And yet-- yet he couldn’t keep away. Alexander was the flame and he, Aaron, was the moth constantly being lured back. And despite the singed wings, it was worth all the open-mouthed kisses he received, the love that filled his chest up till he couldn’t breathe.

God, he loved him.

***

“I love you.”

Aaron’s head snapped up nearly dislodging Alexander from his chest. “What?”

Alexander propped himself up, worried now. “I-- Do you not love me back?” His voice was soft, hurt and Aaron hurried to fix the misunderstanding.

“NO! No, I was just surprised,” Aaron admitted. “I love you too. That’s why I shot up like that.”

Alexander relaxed then and pulled Aaron down, pressing soft kisses against his neck. “You scared me,” he mumbled.

Aaron threaded his fingers through Alexander’s hair. “I’m sorry,” he said, smiling. “I’ll try not to do it anymore.”

Alexander grumbled as he continued his kissing trek. “You better not.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” he promised before hefting Alexander further up his body. “Now c’mere.”

With that, no other words were needed.

***

“Let’s get married,” Alexander pronounced, plopping down next to him in the kitchen.

Aaron nearly spat out his coffee and he turned to stare at Alexander. “Wh-What?”

Alexander repeated his statement, face as serious as could be. “Let’s get married.”

He closed his eyes and left the room, ignoring Alexander’s fallen face. He went to their bedroom, rummaging around before he found what he was looking for and resat across Alexander.

He slid a box across the table. “You always have the worst timing.”

Alexander’s eyes flickered up to his face. “You’re kidding.”

“Open it,” he said, patient.

Alexander’s trembling fingers flicked the box open and in it was a ring, simple especially as Aaron was just a starting lawyer, but enough. “I was going to propose in the restaurant we first went to but I guess this is okay too.”

Alexander’s face wavered, eyes filling with tears. Aaron got up, startled by the tears in his eyes. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask what was wrong, he got tackled by a hug.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Alexander whispered. “I love you so much.”

***

They get married on a bright summer’s day.

Alexander’s absolutely breathless with his white suit and eyes staring deep into his. Beautiful holding flowers as his adoptive father led him down the aisle. Even more beautiful wearing the ring he’d bought him on his finger.

God, love never seemed so sweet before him.

***

They met at a Pride rally.

He was beautiful with and radiant with paint smeared all over his cheeks and hair sparkling with glitter.

God, Aaron had never seen something or someone so beautiful before him.

Suddenly he was snapped from his thoughts as a body pressed against his.

“What’s wrong Aaron?” Alexander asked, ring on his hand glittering as he linked hands with him. “What’s got you lost in thought, huh?”

Aaron only pressed his lips against Alexander’s hair that was starting to streak with gray, just like his. “Nothing. Just thinking of how we first met.”

Alexander laughed and with his laughter, all was right with the world.

How sweet it was.


End file.
